


Bar Fights

by Ereri-Jeanmarco-etc (Shelbylea2599)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, M/M, One Shot, Tattoo Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbylea2599/pseuds/Ereri-Jeanmarco-etc
Summary: If Levi was being honest with himself, he’d left his house that night looking for a fight
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	Bar Fights

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote this with the intention of it being my first smut. However, two things happened. One, In the middle of the actual smut I got embarrassed and shut my laptop. Two, I realized that I had to work two double shifts at the bar I work at in a row and I should probably actually go to sleep. So I have intentions of writing a second part.... But I'm guaranteeing nothing. Also, if I do add the second part, I promise to change the tag so that its more appropriate... (or less appropriate? Depending on how you look at it?) Also, I have a link to a drawing I did of the way I envision Eren looking at the end of the chapter if you are interested :)

If Levi was being honest with himself, he’d left his house that night looking for a fight. He was angry for absolutely no reason and he knew it. Thinking back on it, it didn’t really make sense for him to quell his anger at a bar but it had seemed perfectly reasonable to Levi at the time to drink his anger away. Of course, anyone who’s ever actually tried that could tell you that it never works, and it never ends well.

Levi didn’t particularly like Molly’s. It was dirty and small, and it was always crowded on the weekends but in a town as small as Trost, there wasn’t really any other bar he could go to. Luckily on this dreary Tuesday night, the crowd was as minimal as Levi’s patience.

“I’ll have a double Jameson, neat please.” The bartender only nodded in acknowledgement. Levi found himself tapping his foot impatiently, glancing around subtly at his surroundings and rubbing mindlessly at the ink embedded in his arm. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get over his habit of counting bodies and exits. In his new line of work, he didn’t really need skills like that anymore. Despite what people may think, owning a tattoo parlor was worlds away from working shady gigs underground. Especially in a quaint town like this.

“Here.” The bartender placed the whiskey in front of Levi and Levi handed him a card.

“I’ll start a tab,” he muttered. The bartender took it silently. He didn’t need to ask for Levi’s name. Everybody knew everybody in a place like this. It pissed Levi off. There was a quiet chatter in the bar that Levi tried his best to tune out, but old habits die hard. His observant disposition left Levi on high alert and his ears perked to the conversations around him.

“Just go talk to him!”

“Did you hear about the fire at the old church?”

“What do you think Reiss is gonna do now that his wife’s left him? Apparently, he told his mistress he didn’t want to see her anymore.”

Levi never bothered to listen to the radio or turn on the news. He got all the information he needed sitting at Molly’s. When a rowdy group of teenagers stepped into the bar, Levi didn’t really pay them much mind. They of course weren’t really teenagers, probably more like college students but at this point, everyone seemed young to Levi. When you’d had a life like his, thirty was old.

“You finally did it you little bastard,” a loud obnoxious voice rang out.

“Yeah, Eren Happy 21st Birthday!”

Levi chuckled dryly to himself. Oh, to be young. He was slowly starting to feel his anger settle. Alcohol had been an excellent idea.

“I’ll have another,” Levi said to the bartender. He quickly swallowed the rest of his drink and crinkled his nose a bit. He subconsciously used his bev nap to wipe the bar in front of him as waited for his next round.

The rest of the night went about as well as Levi could have expected. He listened and drank until it was monotonous which is usually how his nights at Molly’s went. But as the night went on and the teenagers got rowdier, Levi began to feel the irritation creep back in.

He was just about to ask for his tab when he turned his head to see a boy at the other end of the bar sitting alone. Levi ordinarily wouldn’t have thought much of it. But there was a man walking up just behind the boy and his intentions seemed undeniably clear.

“Hey faggot,” the man slurred, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Levi braced himself, readying himself to step in, his anger crashing back down on him like a tidal wave. But before he could so much as move, the boy at the bar turned around and decked the man square in the face. Levi almost wanted to laugh at the dumbstruck expression that crossed the man’s face. Levi of course knew the both of them.

The boy was Eren Jaeger, son of the local doctor, Grisha (whom Levi didn’t particularly care for). Eren had been openly gay for years but he was charismatic and hard working which meant he was still widely well liked. However, Trost was still a small town and many of the older residents were still very close minded which was something Levi had experienced himself. A prime example of said residents would be Kitz Weilman, the man that just got punched to the floor.

“You wanna say that again?” Eren asked, seething with rage. Kitts started to get up, looking embarrassed and very angry.

“You little-“

Levi was happy to intervene. He walked over to the other end of the bar and stood stoically over Kitts, hovering a boot over his forehead.

“Unless you want to go home on a stretcher and piss in a metal pan, I suggest you choose your next words very carefully.” Both Eren and Kitz looked at Levi with surprise.

“Ah shit, Levi!” Kitts was terrified and had every reason to be. Everyone knew about Levi.

“Yeah, shit, it’s me. Now unless you want me to stomp your head in, you’re gonna pay your tab and walk out of this bar. Am I clear?” Kitz only nodded before scampering up and tossing a wad of cash on the table he’d previously been occupying. It didn’t take long for him to exit the bar.

The commotion at the bar had caught the attention of a few of the rowdy teens. They rushed over.

“Eren, are you okay?” That was Mikasa, Eren’s adopted older sister. She was known to be protective of her brother and impossibly fierce. Next to her was Armin, Eren’s best friend, who was looking at both Levi and Eren with concern.

“Yeah. Levi and I were just helping take out the trash.” Levi locked eyes with Eren who gave him a curt nod before looking at Mikasa who was staring at him intensely, assessing him.

“Okay.” Then Eren smiled at his friends in a way that Levi swears to this day, no self-respecting gay man could resist.

“Everything is okay Mikasa, I just came over here to order a drink. I’ll be over there with you guys in a minute.” And just like that, it was as if nothing happened. Eren’s friends migrated to their seats near the front door and Eren sat back down in his seat, waiting pleasantly for his drink. For the first time in a long time, Levi was surprised. Eren glanced back at Levi and smiled kindly.

“Thanks for that.” For a moment Levi didn’t know how to respond. He was too busy thinking about how cute Eren looked with this long hair pulled back in a bun and how brightly his smile shown. Eren had grown into a man and Levi took notice.

“Uh, no problem,” Levi finally mumbled. He was just about to go back to his seat at the other end of the bar when Eren touched his shoulder.

“Do you want to sit with me for a bit? I’ll buy you a drink.” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Shouldn’t I be offering to buy you a drink? It is your birthday.” Eren laughed and pulled the chair next to him out for Levi to sit.

“Well technically Jean will be buying you a drink because he lost a bet. He’s buying all my rounds tonight.” Eren winked and Levi felt himself lose his breath for a moment.

“Right,” he muttered, tentatively taking a seat next to Eren.

“He’ll have another,” Eren called out to the bartender. The bartender smiled back at Eren.

“On Jean’s tab?” he asked. Eren nodded enthusiastically.

Levi felt a little awkward sitting with Eren. The two of them were faintly acquainted of course. Levi’s extracurriculars as a teen and young adult had sent him to Dr. Jaeger’s clinic on multiple occasions and he could remember always seeing Eren playing or reading in the waiting room. But it wasn’t like he’d ever actually ventured to talk to him. 

“So what’s on your mind?” Levi looked up at Eren’s face.

“Who are you, my therapist?”

Eren laughed.

“No but I can tell something is bothering you,” Levi was suddenly reminded of an old friend. He smiled a little at the brief memory and looked into Eren’s striking green eyes.

“I don’t even know what’s on my mind.”

“Just angry and you don’t know why huh? I know the feeling.” It was in that moment that Levi decided that though he didn’t really know Eren very well, he wanted to.

When the bartender gave them their drinks, Eren started to talk Levi’s ear off. About how happy he was to be turning 21, about how his friends had teased him for being the baby of the group for years, about how he was happy to be graduating from college next year. He asked Levi about his tattoo parlor and if he had any recommendations for someone to give Eren his very first tattoo. All the while Levi had to work incredibly hard not to stare and at the adorable purple crop top Eren was wearing. After a while, Levi glanced behind the two of them, noticing that the rowdy teenagers were no longer rowdy.

“Hey, isn’t this supposed to be your birthday party? Shouldn’t you be with your friends?” Eren chuckled and gave Levi the sexiest side glance Levi had ever see.

“Oh they left an hour ago. It’s almost midnight and Armin is a lightweight. Besides, we hang out all the time. I decided I’d rather talk to you.” Levi hated that he could feel himself blush. He tried not to let his face betray him.

“I see. How are you getting home?” Levi asked tentatively.

“You could take me home. If you want.”

Levi had left his house that night ready for a fight but there in that moment something clicked. It wasn’t a fight that Levi was in the mood for.

“I’ll take my tab."

[My concept art for Eren](https://ereri-jeanmarco-etc.tumblr.com/post/620047427734552576/drew-eren-in-a-crop-top-couldnt-resist)


End file.
